Perdida
by Irene Bicho
Summary: Perdida. Entre palabras sin significados y tiempo malgastado. Entre dolores agudos y lágrimas retenidas. Entre lo que quiero y lo que es correcto. Entre falsas esperanzas e inocentes "te quiero". Entre mi mejor amiga y el hombre al que amo. [Harry/Hermione]
1. Broken-hearted

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No tengo ninguna relación ni con J.K. Rowling ni con Warner Bros. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía.  
_**GENERO:** _Romance/Friendship.  
_**PAREJA:** _Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.  
_**RATING: **_T  
_**N/A: **_He reditado esta historia (poca cosa) y, en el proceso, la he dividido por capítulos. Espero que así sea más cómoda de leer; yo personalmente detesto cuando está todo el texto junto y son más de 1500 palabras.  
_

* * *

_**Broken-hearted**_

* * *

Perdida. Entre palabras sin significados y tiempo malgastado. Entre dolores agudos y lágrimas retenidas. Entre lo que quiero y lo que es correcto. Entre falsas esperanzas e inocentes "te quiero". Entre mi mejor amiga y el hombre al que amo. Entre mi vida o mi muerte. Entre su felicidad o la mía.

"¡Oh, Hermione, creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida!", me había dicho, "¡Ginn ha accedido a casarse conmigo!". Le sonreí, mientras mi corazón se resquebrajaba en mi interior como una figurita de cristal. "Es… perfecto…", mi voz tembló, pero supongo que él lo atribuyó a la emoción y felicidad que yo debería sentir. Que irónico… Nada más lejos de mi situación. Le animé a que entrará en la Madriguera y se lo contara a los demás. Manifesté mi agradecimiento por haber sido la primera en saberlo, con la sonrisa más falsa que había simulado en toda mi vida. Me dolía mentirle con respecto a mis sentimientos, pero más me dolería destrozar nuestra amistad.

Me senté en el jardín de los Weasley, pensativa, mientras me abrazaba las piernas con mis brazos. Casi no podía ver a causa de las lágrimas, pero distinguí perfectamente a esa cabecita rubia tan conocida acercándose a mí.  
- ¿Cómo estás? Ya nos lo han dicho -Me informó Luna, preocupada.  
- Luna… -La nombré, entre sollozos, haciéndole saber cuánto la necesitaba en esos momentos. Si hace cinco años, cuando luchamos en el departamento de misterios, me hubieran dicho que la joven que estaba sentada a mi lado sería una de mis mejores amigas, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que era mucho más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba, casi mi alma gemela femenina, solo que un poco más despistada.

Me abrazó, tranquilizándome casi instantáneamente. Sus manos acariciaban mis brazos mientras yo entraba en calor; no me había dado cuenta de que había entrado la noche y hacía realmente frío. Lloré un rato más en sus brazos, agradecida por su compañía y por su silencioso cariño. Me ayudó a levantarme y se apareció conmigo en mi apartamento. Yo parecía realmente muerta, pero Luna me trató con suma delicadeza, recostándome en mi cama y esperando a que me quedara dormida. Poco a poco, el dolor se fue transformando en inconsciencia...


	2. Runaway

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No tengo ninguna relación ni con J.K. Rowling ni con Warner Bros. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía.  
_**GENERO:** _Romance/Friendship.  
_**PAREJA:** _Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.  
_**RATING: **_T  
_**N/A: **_Por favor, dejad reviews si os gusta. ¡Gracias!  
_

* * *

_**Runaway**_

* * *

__Desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron en mi habitación. Recordé los sucesos de la noche pasada y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Mis ojos buscaron a Luna por mi dormitorio, pero no estaba, así que supuse que se había ido a dormir a casa.  
- ¿Hermione? -Llamó alguien, en mi puerta.  
- ¿Si? -Luna entró en mi dormitorio con una bandeja repleta de comida.  
- ¿Qué tal, cariño? ¿Cómo has dormido? -Preguntó, dejando la bandeja junto a mí- Come un poco -Añadió.  
- No estoy pasando por mi mejor momento -Susurré, metiéndome un trozo de tostada en la boca-. ¿Te has quedado toda la noche? ¿O acabas de llegar?  
- Me quedé por si despertabas y te apetecía hablar -Se encogió de hombros.  
- Gracias, Luna -Le sonreí, tristemente.

Luna era la única que sabía de mis sentimientos hacía Harry y estaba realmente agradecida de que no hubiera dicho nada a nadie. Ella comprendía perfectamente lo difícil que sería todo si mis sentimientos salieran a la luz y callaba como muerta. Me observó mientras comía todo lo que me había preparado, en silencio. Cuando terminé, hizo desaparecer la bandeja y me miró, esperando que empezara a hablar.  
- Gracias por el desayuno -Fue lo único que dije.  
- Herms… -Rodó los ojos, exasperada- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, y ella vio el miedo reflejado en los míos.  
- Tengo que irme -Susurré, intentando convencerla.  
- Sabes que no -Me contradijo-. Hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces. Cielo, entra en razón: Toda tu vida está aquí.  
- Pero es que toda mi vida es él. Y ahora sí que nunca podrá ser para mí. Volveré en cuanto lo olvide, lo prometo.  
- Hermione… -Suspiró- Nada de lo que diga o haga te hará cambiar de opinión -Asentí, aunque no fuera una pregunta-, así que… ¿Estaremos en contacto? -Suplicó.  
- Siempre… -Le abracé.

Antes del mediodía, mis cosas estaban empaquetadas, y yo, lista para partir. Únicamente me despedí de Luna, haciéndole prometer que nunca diría a nadie ni mi paradero ni el motivo de mi huida. Las lágrimas de ambas se mezclaron cuando nos dimos dos besos de despedida. Le dije lo mucho que la quería y lo agradecida que le estaría toda mi vida, antes de desaparecer para llegar a Chicago.


	3. It's All Coming Back Now

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No tengo ninguna relación ni con J.K. Rowling ni con Warner Bros. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía.  
_**GENERO:** _Romance/Friendship.  
_**PAREJA:** _Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.  
_**RATING: **_T  
_**N/A: **_Este capítulo se sitúa cinco años después del anterior, para que os hagáis una idea. ¡Disfrutadlo!**  
**_

* * *

_**It's All Coming Back Now**_

* * *

****Los años pasaron, pero yo no podía olvidar a Harry. Al principio, me llegaban cartas de ellos todos los días, pero con el paso de los meses estas se redujeron a felicitaciones navideñas que nunca, nunca, venían de Harry. Aún recuerdo el día en que Luna se apareció en mi casa, con una sonrisa radiante pintada en la cara. Me abrazó, mientras yo lloraba de la sorpresa.  
- ¡Hermione, puedes volver! -Gritó- ¡Tienes que hacerlo!  
- No, Luna, aun no estoy preparada. ¿Pero por qué dices que tengo que volver? -Pregunté extrañada.  
- Harry y Ginny han terminado -Susurró, con emoción contenida-. Sé que dirás que debería entristecerme por ellos, pero es que ha sido mejor de lo que todos esperábamos. Desde que te fuiste, las cosas entre ellos fueron de mal en peor, y al final todo ha terminado.  
- Pero… ¿Por qué? Sigo sin entender…  
- Pues no sé cuales son los motivos, la verdad. Ginny por aquí, Harry por allá... ¿Qué más da? Nunca habían sido realmente el uno del otro. Solo necesitaban darse cuenta de ello. Y creo que tu partida fue lo que los hizo plantearse su relación. Al menos conservan su amistad, gracias a Merlín.  
- Luna, pero ahora no puedo ir como si nada. Además, nadie sabe por qué me fui, no puedo enfrentarme a ellos así como así.  
- Podrás hacerlo. Si quieres, yo los informaré de tu llegada antes de que los veas.  
- Eh... Está bien. ¿Cuándo iré?  
- En cuanto estés lista -Sonrió. Con un hechizo, recogió todas mis cosas, las guardo en mi maleta y dijo-. ¿Ya?  
- Luna, yo no…

Pero fui callada por la vertiginosa sensación de desaparecerme conjuntamente. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en el apartamento de la rubia, completamente aturdida y mareada. Me caí al suelo, y sonreí con pesar.  
- No deberías haber dicho eso, me ha pillado por sorpresa.  
- Sabía que de otra manera no vendrías -Afirmó.  
- Tienes razón. Pero echaba de menos esto. Y a ti, cariño -Le di un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla.  
- Yo también te echaba de menos, cobarde -Rió.


	4. I Can't Stand Losing You

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No tengo ninguna relación ni con J.K. Rowling ni con Warner Bros. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía.  
_**GENERO:** _Romance/Friendship.  
_**PAREJA:** _Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.  
_**RATING:**_T  
_**N/A:**_ Otro capítulo, solo dos más para el final. ¡A leer!**  
**_

* * *

_**I Can't Stand Losing You**_

* * *

****Luna volvió a la noche, para decirme que todos estaban muy emocionados con mi llegada y que estaban deseando verme. Me alegré tanto que unas lágrimas delatoras se escaparon de mis ojos castaños. Por lo visto, la señora Weasley iba a preparar una cena para mañana por la noche, donde me reencontraría con todos. También me comentó que Ron, Ginny y Neville querían venir a verme ahora, pero ella los convenció de que estaba muy cansada. Ante la omisión de la opinión de Harry, no tuve más opción que preguntar.  
- Bueno… Harry está muy dolido y no… No se ha mostrado muy contento al saber de tu regreso, pero… -Estoy segura de que Luna oyó el grito de agonía que proferí en mi fuero interno.  
- ¿Pero…? -La invité a continuar.  
- Estoy segura de que no cumplirá sus amenazas, Herms, ya sabes lo temperamental que es.  
- ¿Amenazas? -Inquirí con la voz quebrada- ¿Qué amenazas?  
- Bueno… Básicamente, dijo que no quería volver a verte y que no pensaba ir a la fiesta de mañana.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. No fui consciente de cuando empecé a llorar, susurrando su nombre. Luna me dejó en el cuarto de invitados, comprendiendo que necesitaba estar sola. Lo llamé durante horas, esperando que apareciera y me dijera que me amaba tanto como yo a él. Al final, me dormí, entre sueños oscuros y llantos de madrugada.


	5. I Needed You So Much

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No tengo ninguna relación ni con J.K. Rowling ni con Warner Bros. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía.  
_**GENERO:** _Romance/Friendship.  
_**PAREJA:** _Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.  
_**RATING: **_T  
_**N/A: **_Ya queda poco para el desenlace... ¡Ánimo!**  
**_

* * *

_**I Needed You So Much**_

* * *

Pasé toda la tarde en el apartamento de Luna, con ella y Ginny. Mi reencuentro con la pelirroja fue extraño, pero deseado. La echaba mucho más de menos de lo que yo misma pensaba. Ya no era la chica de diecinueve años que yo había dejado en la Madriguera aquella noche; ahora era toda una mujer de veintitrés años. Me prepararon para ir a la fiesta de esa noche y nos pusimos al día con todo lo que nos habíamos perdido. Me resulto incómodo contarle mi historia a Ginn, pero ella lo entendió y se mostró sorprendentemente emocionada. Todo iba mejor que bien, pensé, pero quedaba muchos seres queridos por recuperar.

Los Weasley me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Abracé a todos, recordando viejos tiempos, mientras les decía lo mucho que los había necesitado. El último fue Ron. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, donde todos paseaban la mirada de él a mí. Empecé a llorar y me lancé a sus brazos, mientras sentía como él me envolvía como un hermano mayor. El hermano mayor que siempre había sido para mí.  
- Lo siento, Ron, lo siento -Sollocé.  
- No pasa nada, no te preocupes -Me acarició el pelo, mientras dejaba besos desperdigados por mi rostro-. Te quiero, Hermione, no vuelvas a irte nunca más.  
- No lo haré, yo también te quiero, Ron. Te he echado mucho de menos. Lo siento, perdóname, por favor -Lloré.  
- Shh… Tranquila… -Me llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó conmigo allí, aun rodeándome con sus brazos.

La señora Weasley nos anunció la hora de cenar. Mientras nos sentábamos, llegó Harry. Se me cortó la respiración cuando lo vi. Estaba mucho más guapo, más adulto. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon de odio cuando se cruzaron con los míos. Un silencio tenso se apoderó de la cocina, silencio que solo fue roto por el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Pronto, la cena empezó a llenarse de conversaciones amenas y muestras de cariño. Harry, sin embargo, permanecía imperturbable. Me fijé en que parecía más triste de lo que pensaba, y removía su comida, pensando en sus cosas. Suspiró y me miró a los ojos, con dureza, frialdad, asco… Se levantó de la mesa y salió al jardín dando un portazo. El silencio se hizo de nuevo, mientras todos fijaban de nuevo su mirada en mí, ya que no sabían lo que había pasado. Luna me invitó a salir a buscarlo. Con un miedo que me comía por dentro, salí al oscuro exterior de la Madriguera.


	6. I Love You

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No tengo ninguna relación ni con J.K. Rowling ni con Warner Bros. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía.  
_**GENERO:** _Romance/Friendship.  
_**PAREJA:** _Harry Potter/Hermione Granger.  
_**RATING: **_T  
_**N/A: **_Capítulo final. Espero que os haya merecido la pena leerlo. ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**  
**_

* * *

_**I Love You**_

* * *

_****_Harry estaba de pie, apoyado en una valla de madera, fumándose un cigarrillo. Tenía aspecto cansado y torturado. Me paré junto a él, esperando a que comenzara a hablar, como hacíamos siempre. Sin embargo, en lo más hondo de mi ser, me di cuenta de que ya no teníamos quince años, y que, por lo tanto, las cosas no eran iguales de sencillas. Suspiré, e intenté empezar a hablar, pero no pude proferir ningún sonido.  
- ¿A qué has venido, Hermione? -Me preguntó, de repente.  
- Quería saber cómo estabas y… y también quiero saber por qué me miras así.  
- No. A lo que me refiero es… ¿Por qué has vuelto a Londres? -Me miró a los ojos, y pude ver que estaba siendo sincero conmigo, que realmente deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho.  
- Porque… Este es mi hogar, Harry, aquí está mi familia, mi vida -Me callé antes de nombrarlo a él. En él se resumían las tres cosas que había enumerado.  
- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? -Me exigió, súbitamente enfurecido- ¡Ni una despedida, ni una carta, ni una llamada! ¡Pensando solo y únicamente en ti! Y si los demás sufren… ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué te importan a ti las personas que te quieren? No… No te puedes llegar a imaginar la de noches que he pasado llorando tu ausencia, la de veces que te he llamado en la distancia…  
- Harry, yo… -Estaba llorando, pero a él no pareció importarle- Yo nunca quise irme, pero tuve que hacerlo…  
- ¿Por qué? -Rugió, zarandeándome por los hombros.  
- ¡Porque te amo! -Le chillé, soltándome de su amarre-. Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie, y tú… Tú ibas a casarte con ella -Le acusé.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos, a medida de que iba respirando más regularmente. La quietud era eterna y ninguno de los sabíamos que hacer o que decir. Harry se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a mí. Lo seguí y escuché lo que iba diciéndome.  
- Cuando te fuiste, fue… Fue lo peor que me había pasado nunca. Ginny se dio cuenta de que ella no me amaba y de que yo tampoco la amaba a ella. Simplemente, éramos almas gemelas, pero no amantes. Mantuvimos nuestra farsa durante meses, siendo amigos en la intimidad y pareja en público. Ella sabía que yo iba a morir si me dejaba solo. Necesitaba alguien con quien contar y ella fue más buena conmigo de lo que yo merecía. Hace medio año, más o menos, me confesó que se había enamorado de un compañero de trabajo. Le concedí el divorcio de inmediato, pues se lo debía. Me alegré al saber que le iba tan bien como debería haberle ido conmigo; ella se lo merecía todo y más. Es mi mejor amiga… -Se detuvo y me miró a los ojos- Me acostumbré a tu ausencia, pero algunas veces te hablaba, como si pudieras oírme. Ni siquiera sabía si estabas viva… -Acarició mi rostro, y yo temblé bajo el contacto.  
- Lo siento, Harry. Tuve que hacerlo.  
- Quizás no. Quizás, si me hubieras dicho lo que sentías, todo habría sido diferente. Habrían cambiado tantas cosas… Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto daño.  
- ¿Qué hubiera cambiado, Harry?  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos once años? -Fijó la vista en el horizonte- En cuanto entraste en nuestro vagón me di cuenta de que ibas a cambiar mi vida… -Volvió a mirarme y acercó su rostro al mío- Supe que era cuestión de tiempo que me terminara enamorando de ti.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de decir. Antes de que me diera cuenta, sus labios rozaban los míos con fuerza, con deseo. Profundicé el beso. Había soñado con él tanto tiempo… Aun así, era completamente diferente a como me esperaba. Había una dulzura que solo los labios de Harry sabían dar. Lo abracé con fuerza, entrelazando mis manos tras su nuca. Las manos de él, fuertes y grandes, recorrían mi espalda. Nuestros labios se separaron por falta de oxígeno más que por voluntad propia. Aun abrazado a mí, suspiro y sonrió levemente.  
- Te amo, Hermione.  
- Yo también te amo -Susurré. Y volví a besarlo, para que supiera que esta vez no iba a irme.


End file.
